Quirky Avengers
by sierra.steinbrecher
Summary: Whoever said superheros had to stay in their particular universes? Please welcome two support students, one business student, and three heroics students in this snapshot of school life!


**Anthony Stark**

**Quirk: Improvements**

** He can look at anything, be it a machine, a person, or an institution, and see a way to improve it. He's also smart enough to make those improvements himself.**

**Steve Rogers**

**Quirk: Personal Touch**

** He can telekinetically bond with an object and control it with very little thought. Drawback, he can only do it with one object at a time and switching objects takes a lot of focus, not something he can do mid-battle.**

**Natasha Romanoff**

**Quirk: Aura Eyes**

** She can see a person's true intentions written above their heads. It only works within a ten foot radius, but she's been working on expanding that. The closer a person is, the more detailed the information gets.**

**Torin Odinson**

**Quirk: Lightening Rod**

** He attracts electricity and can discharge it, but he can't aim it without something metal. Also, taking in large amounts of electricity makes his eyes glow. Super Cool!**

**Clint Barton**

**Quirk: Element Mouth**

** He can change the elemental properties of a metal by chewing on it. He can control what substance it turns into through chewing speed, how long it's in his mouth, and what material he starts with.**

**Bruce Banner**

**Quirk: Green Anger**

** When he gets angry or is threatened, he transforms into an enormous green version of himself. Due to his sense of fairness and protective streak, there were quite a few accidents when he was a kid, but he has much better control of it now.**

**Nick Fury**

**Quirk: Dramatics**

** When he feels like it, he can make a black backdrop appear behind him and make anything he's wearing billow out behind him. It happens automatically when he gets plastered.**

Tony looked up from the metal he was welding together and smirked at Clint. The second year took the half-formed arrowhead out of his mouth and motioned to the door. "Sounds like someone screwed up in practice again," he teased before he stuck the arrowhead back in his mouth, and Tony rolled his eyes in response.

"Three guesses as to who it is," he mumbled into his welding mask. Sure enough, when Heroics Homeroom Teacher Nick Fury burst through the door, he was holding the ear of a muscly blond. "Told you. Clint? Arrowhead?" He caught the small piece of magnesium thrown his way and stared at the device for another five seconds, letting his quirk do the work. The blue holographic lines appeared beside the object. With a flick of his hand, it rotated on its access until a section in the back lit up orange. Tony blinked, shut off his quirk, and flipped the device over in preparation to attach the piece of magnesium to the back. "Thanks Clint."

A clatter, and then a blond was shoved onto his work table. "Stark, take a look at him. He obviously needs improvement," Fury stated as he glowered at both the mouthy Support student and the walking electrical disaster he'd just spread out on the table. Said disaster glowered at the teacher and attempted to get up, but the cape from his costume had snagged on the metal vice. No, not snagged. Clamped in the jaws.

Torin turned his glower on Tony instead, quite a feat, as he was still splayed out on the table and had to crane his neck back to get the inventor standing by the top of his head in his sights. The older student was looking at him with a huge grin on his face as he took his hand off the turn bar for the metal clamp and his eyes went slightly vacant as he stared hard at Torin. His stare didn't break, even when the door swung open again and Torin's teammates for the exercise they'd just bombed, Steve and Bruce, entered. Luckily, they stopped just short of banging into the shiny red and gold armor that stood like a sentry guarding the entrance to the huge lab. "Don't touch that," he said to the two heroes-in-training. "You'll wake up the AI and I haven't coded uniform recognition into him yet. I think I know what the problem is here."

Steve, who was of course one of Tony's least favorite people, spoke up. "When he discharges the electricity he absorbs, it goes everywhere. He can't control it."

"I could see that, Cap," the inventor said, looking through boxes in a row of shelving against the wall next to the armor. "What he needs is a focal point, preferably metal, to channel it. I should have something heeeeeeeere," he drawled, pulling what looked like a square hunk of metal out of one of the boxes.

Steve finally stopped trying to explain the travesty of a rescue mission they'd practiced and took a closer look at the object. "Is that made of the same metal as my shield," he asked, hand going to the mentioned weapon strapped to his back. It had been the only thing protecting him from the indiscriminate shock when Torin, or Thor as he was called when on Hero Duty, lit up the training field. Bruce, otherwise known as Hulk, had needed talking down when the shock made him angry enough to change. "I thought that was super rare."

Tony laughed. "Your shield is an entirely new element Clint and I cooked up. This," he proclaimed, preferring the heavy chunk of metal, "is just iron. Give me a couple days to study your fighting style, add a handle and maybe a few other things, and you'll have it by the middle of next week." He unclamped Torin's cape and motioned to the door.

Torin, cape free and pride in tatters, barged out of the lab and right into a young woman carrying two trays from Lunch Rush. He caught her forearms before she could fall, which also saved the trays, but really, this stunning redhead was more important to him. "I hope you're not hurt," he said. She rolled her eyes, pulled back her biceps, and walked right past him. "Not even a thank you," he called as she walked into that fiend Tony's workspace.

She stuck her head back through the door. "With the thoughts that were going through your head, you really don't deserve one."

She ducked back inside and Clint's shout of "Burn!" followed the three cowed Heroics students down the hall to the cafeteria for their own lunches.


End file.
